1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a base structure, such as a bubbler base, used to retain or fix the position of bubbler tubes, also known as cascade tubes, into or with respect to a bottom clamp plate or other mold baseplate, particularly of an injection molding tool.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Bubbler tubes or cascade tubes having a tubular body with an externally threaded end portion are known. Many conventional bubbler tubes are screwed directly into an internally threaded bore of a bottom clamp plate or cooling plate of an injection molding tool. Other conventional bubbler tubes are installed with a slip fit directly into a non-threaded internal bore of the bottom clamp plate or cooling plate.
Many injection molding tool applications require an array of bubbler tubes, sometimes as many as tens or hundreds of bubbler tubes. With many bubbler tubes connected directly to the bottom clamp plate or cooling plate, it is very time-consuming, labor-intensive and costly. It is also often dangerous to install or replace an array of bubbler tubes because the bubbler tubes often have sharp ends and can project from the plate like a bed of nails.
One particular conventional design requires installation of each bubbler tube from a bottom side of the bottom clamp plate or cooling plate. Custom installation and operation tooling are required to install, mount and replace each bubbler tube. Because each bubbler tube of this type becomes an integral part with the plate, it is not possible to replace the bubbler tube in some instances.
There is an apparent need for an apparatus that can be used to quickly and safely install and/or replace bubbler tubes, particularly conventional bubbler tubes, within or with respect to the bottom clamp plate or cooling plate.